What You See Is What You Get
by Loralie
Summary: ..Or So Hermione Hopes! Hermione's parents take a getaway, she stays at the Burrow for a month, likes what she sees, then the trio's final year at Hogwarts begins. PG-13 HrmRon
1. Chapter The First

_Oh this blasted hair!_ Hermione Granger woke up one early afternoon with a mouthful of brown, matted hair. She spit it out and squinted her eyes to see the clock. Finally giving up, she through the covers off, swung her legs on the floor, and, while shifting her shirt back in its proper place, walked close enough to make out the red numbers on the digital clock on her desk.

It was the fifth week of holiday and Hermione had gotten used to getting up past noon. Despite her worry over the N.E.W.T.s coming up in the next year, she had become completely laid back this summer. She had had a nervous breakdown studying for final examinations the previous year, and was advised to just take it easy. _Extremely_ easy. While at first she was restless, she soon realized why all the other students loved summer holiday so much.

She rubbed her eyes in hopes that the blurriness from sleep would go away, but to her annoyance, it did not. She staggered out of her room and went down the stairs to the kitchen, which had the faint scent of toast and coffee. Her father was at work, and Hermione presently heard her mother coming in from the garden outside.

"Well, look who's up just in time for tea!" her mother beamed at her. She walked over to the stove and set a kettle of water on it.

Hermione groaned a little bit. Still not completely awake, she slumped down into a chair and rested her head upon her arms. "I fin I eed glses."

"What, Hermione? Oh _do_ wake up already!" Her mom held her head up so she could talk clearly.

"I think I need glasses. Can I put my head back down now?" And without waiting for a response, she did.

"Well then we'll just have to schedule an appointment. Your father knows a good optometrist," she said, as the whistle on the kettle whined. She brought the kettle and two cups over to the table, and served herself and Hermione. "I'll go ahead and call after tea, then. Here's your -- Hermione! Wake up! Your tea is ready!"

Hermione took a few sips and already felt a little more energetic. "There's a good girl. Now that you're alert, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"Your father and I, well, we've been planning a little getaway for a while. And not that we don't love your company, we wanted to go by ourselves for a change." She took a sip of tea and continued. "So I was thinking. Your friends the Weasleys, they seem like such a nice, well rounded family. Do you think you could stay there for the four weeks before school started up again? I know it seems a little rude, inviting yourself, but I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would understand. She's such a delightful woman."

Hermione's eyes bulged and she was definitely awake now._ Living with the Weasleys - with Ron - and Ginny too of course, for four weeks!?_ "Sure mum. That'd be great. I'll go owl them right now." She chugged down the rest of her tea, regretting it instantly, for it was still rather warm, and scooted out of her chair.

"Hang on there, miss," Mrs. Granger said, tugging at the back of Hermione's shirt. "If I have to schedule your eye appointment before noon, are you willing to get up for it?"

"Oh, I suppose. But no earlier than nine thirty!" Hermione quickly darted away and ran back up to her room. She took out a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_I hope this isn't too unethical of us, but we have a favor to ask of you. My parents are going on a getaway (a _romantic _one, no doubt, hehe) and my mum thought it would be nice if I could stay at your house for the last four weeks of the holiday. Let me see, her exact words, I believe, were, "They seem like such a nice, well rounded family." Which, of course, is absolutely true! If this is going to be a problem, or too much of a bother, that is fine, I can find someone else to stay with. But please send me a reply whenever you find it convenient._

_Your friend and schoolmate,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione reread her letter and decided that the salutation was a little cheesey.

_Sincerely yours,_

_Hermione Granger_

"There. All ready to go," she said to herself, and went to find Perry, their new (and very energetic) owl, who wasn't exactly house trained yet, often found flying from room to room when there were no windows open.

"Mum! Where's Perry at? I can't find him anywhere. Oh, he's in here with you. Did he bring a letter or something?"

"Yes he did. Its addressed to you, honey."

"Of course its addressed to me!" Hermione joked, and opened the letter. "Oh, what a coincidence, it's from Ron."

_Hey Hermione,_

_It's just me Ron. Hi how are you doing are you still super stressed out? You better not be Dumbledore told you to settle down rember. and besides summer is spost to be for chillin out even thow it's hot. HAHA did you get that? Mum says she wants to have you over some time. And also Ginny agreed too. She says she gets lonly and needs some sereous girl talk and your a girl so if the shoe fits huh. Anyhoo, just wonderin if you wanna come over sometime soon, maybe in a few weeks, mum says maybe the last month of holiday. Harry might come I dont know he hasn't owlled back yet but I bet he will because I know he hates living with the Dusley's, but the again who wouldn't? Well I got to go nature calls._

_From me, Ron._

_PS put that book down I know you. You always have a book._

"Well...?"

"Well, Ron needs a little work on his grammar, that's for sure," Hermione chuckled. "And he says his mom and sister would like me to come and stay for the last month before school starts."

"That just works out great then!"

"Yeah it does. Except I have to rewrite my letter now. Hold on to Perry and make sure he doesn't fly away. I'll be right back." Hermione quickly wrote a response.

_Dear Ron,_

_First of all, your grammar is horrible. Have you ever heard of a run-on sentence? You ended up with so many of them. Second of all, I'm glad you wrote when you did, because just this morning my mother told me that her and Father will be taking a trip on their own, probably so they can snog (don't show this to your mother!), and suggested I stay with you guys. So this will be perfect. Tell Ginny I also need to catch up on my gossip and your mother that I look forward to her scrumptious cooking. Oh, and by the way, believe it or not, but I am actually quite lazy now. I don't wake up until after noon, and I haven't had a book in my hands for days. Its quite nice actually. But I must go now. My new favorite television show is about to start (ask your father what a television is if you don't know)._

_See you in a bit,_

_Hermione_

She ran back downstairs and into the kitchen. "Okay! Here it is! Oh no," she groaned. "I told you to hold on to him!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but you know how Perry is. I believe he fluttered off to the den though."

Sure enough, Hermione found the owl in the den, and attached the letter to his leg. She walked to the back door and let her out. "Take this to The Burrow straight away now," she barely got out, before Perry struggled from her grasp, and flapped away happily.


	2. Chapter The Second

Hermione walked slowly back up to her room, thinking to herself. _Wow. I've stayed at Ron's for a couple weeks at a time, but never this long. But I guess it'll keep me occupied so I don't get into the studying mode too early._ _And --_

"HERMIONE!!! Please come HERE!!"

She was interrupted from her thoughts, turned around and went back into the kitchen. "Yes, Mum?"

"I set your appointment for this coming Tuesday. And luckily for you there was an opening at 2:15. You think you can be up and have your eyes ready by then?"

"I suppose so," she muttered. "So what's going to happen the rest of the evening tonight?"

"Would you like to go shopping? I got my paycheck last Friday. Maybe you can get some new robes or something for school. Or maybe a new _book_ would interest you?" she laughed.

Hermione smiled and replied, "Ha ha, very funny Mum. Actually, there is this new one, its about the history of fairies..."

--

Thursday morning, Hermione woke up to a very hyper Perry and Pig swooping around her room. _What a horrible combination of animals._ "Yes yes, what do you two want?" They sat down restlessly on her bed while she went to get her glasses off of the bureau. She took the letter off of Pig's leg and the package from Perry's. "There are some owl treats down in the den if you'd like a rest Pig. Perry can show you. Now off with you!" she pushed them slightly, and they flew away excitedly out of the room.

Hermione started to open the package, which was from Mrs. Weasley, and found a small, home made pillow stitched with, 'Work is for people who are easily bored!" and a pink flower. The letter was from Ron. It read:

_Hey again,_

_Sorry I don't live up to your standerds of letter writing I guess I am just to used to not being in school and plus I dont have you to copy off of. HA I'm glad your coming to stay and so is Ginny to. Harry is coming to, but he wont be here right away he's got some big meeting thing with his nayber lady remember her? Mrs. Fridge or something like that? and Dumbledore is gonna be there to. So he won't be coming until 2 weeks before school starts. Mum says then we can go to diagon ally. I should probably tell you Percy is at home he's still a prat but at least he's finally apologised for him being a bigger prat before it took until after Vold........emor..........t was defeeted for him to admit he was wrong and dad was right. SO stay away from him because he's all.. Percylike. Sorry about the pillo mum sent its dorky I know but you know mum I couldn't perswade her otherwize. This is getting long so I think I will stop now. Ginny says hi and mom says take it easy and Fred and George say do you want some candy or pranks to help you laugh (I think they just want to make a sale and plus youd probably just be sorry in the end) Percy says I'm a big headed prat and dad says nothing because he is at work but I bet he would say bring a new muggle machine so I can brake it and the gnomes say woooooooah and Ron says man my hand is tired._

_From Ron_

_PS- OH YAH! Why don't you Floo powder over here on friday that would be conveenyent for us owl back and say if it is for you or not._

"That boy is going to take some grammar lessons whether I'm supposed to think or not!" she cried out to herself. "...some _private_ lessons maybe..." Hermione smirked to herself over how she'd like those to go. "Oh my goodness!! That's TOMORROW! PIIIIG!!!! Come in here now!" She quickly scribbled a response.

_Dear Ron,_

_I believe Friday (which is tomorrow) will be just fine. It's earlier than when Mum and Dad leave, but that's all right. I must pack my trunk now. And say 'Hello' to everyone for me!_

_Love from,  
Hermione_

She rolled it up, gave it to Pig and rushed him out the window. "I hope it arrives before I do. Oh well, if it doesn't, they're expecting me anyhow. Better get packing." She began pulling various outfits out of her closets and throwing them in the suitcase. Then because she couldn't stand it, she took everything out, folded it up neatly, then placed them in the suitcase once again. _Just because I can't study doesn't mean I can't be organized._

She then let out a sigh and studied herself in the full length mirror she had found in a thrift shop. She had shot up a good three inches since the beginning of the year. Plus she couldn't help but notice that she had also grown a little bit bustier in the past few months. She had had her hair chemically straightened, and added in red highlights. All that along with her new glasses made her look very sophisticated indeed, much older than when she had left school, and definitely older than a seventh year at Hogwarts. She wondered, as she turned to consider her profile, if Ron would notice her intense changes.

Hermione gave an awkward, anxious smile to her reflection, then walked back over to her suitcase to lug it downstairs and set it by the fireplace.

"Hello there dear," Mr. Granger said, kissing Hermione on the forehead. "That anxious to be getting away from us?"

"What?"

"You're already packed and ready to go, but we don't leave until Monday."

"Oh! Ron sent a letter saying I should just come tomorrow. I hope that's all right with you and mum."

Her father cracked an odd, supicious sort of smile, that disturbed Hermione a little, and said, "Of course it is. Now I'm going to go get washed up for dinner. Your mother has made a delicious meal for us this evening." Mr. Granger walked off to the bathroom, leaving Hermione to herself again.

She couldn't help but shudder, then found her way to the dining room for dinner.

That night while Hermione was getting ready for bed, she noticed she felt a little bit like she did on the night before Christmas when she was younger; jittering with excitement. She wouldn't admit it to even herself, but she knew that this was because she was going to see Ron. You know that old quote, 'absense makes the heart grow fonder'? Well, Hermione believed that one to be true now. She hadn't seen him in over a month, and she could hardly bare it anymore. Not only that, but she knew she was more attractive now. She wasn't sure how Ron would react.

She crawled into bed with a book (A College Of Magics_,_ by Caroline Stevermer, she wanted to see how realistic it was), and tried to calm herself. But that excited nervousness wouldn't go away. She gave up reading after a few pages and just lay in her bed. It was after a lot of thinking and roleplaying in her mind, and around 4:30am, when she dozed off into an uneasy sleep.

Hermione suddenly awoke the next morning, right in the middle of a dream. She realized the phone was ringing. "Musta been what woke me up," she mumbled to herself. After picking up the receiver, she yawned, "He- hello?"

"Hermione, this is your mother. I figured you would still be in bed."

Hermione looked at the clock, squinted, then said, "Of course I'm still in bed. It's only just past eight Mum."

"Well yes, but I don't want you to keep the Weasley's waiting. And it would be nice of you to show up before tea time."

"O-"

"I've got to go Hermione, another patient has been called in. See you at Christmas! We'll be sure to write, and send you some souvineers."

"Thanks Mum."

"Oh and Hermione, remember to stay calm. Don't stress over anything that's not important. I've got to go. Love you."

"Bye." She set the receiver in the cradle and plopped herself down onto her bed again. She was trying to recall the dream she was having before she was rudely, and unnecessarily, interrupted. She knew Ron had been there. He had been involved in her dreams in one way or another quite frequently lately. But what was going on? They had been on some water-street in Venice, in one of those authentic Italian boats. He was wearing a white and black stripped shirt, tucked into tight black pants, and one of those flat straw hats with a red ribbon around it; rowing them down a deserted passage between old, stone houses, lit only by moonlight. She had looked down at her reflection in the water, but to her surprise, the face she had seen wasn't hers.


	3. Chapter The Third

The face was that of Madam Rosmerta, the waitress in The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Hermione had always noticed that Ron blushed when he saw her. And she couldn't help but feel a little jealous, even though she knew that all the embarrassment was from a mere boyish crush. But Hermione would've settled for at least that much.

She tried to go back to sleep to re-enter her dream, but it proved pointless. Pulling the sheets down, Hermione decided to go watch a little TV and eat some toast before fully waking up. After she walked down to the kitchen, buttered and jammed her toast, she trudged into the living room and, turning on the set, made herself comfortable in the sofa.

Not usually being up this early, she didn't know what was on, and flipped through the channels until she came to a movie that looked familiar. After a few minutes of watching, and still not knowing what it was, she moved on. Again, she started surfing through the channels, but nothing interested her. So Hermione went back up to her room to make sure she had everything ready to go, and decided to get dressed.

_Okay_, she said to herself, _you want something that hints, not screams, "I have boobs!" _She decided on a sleeveless burgundy top, with lace trim below the bust and around the neckline, a pair of loose black capris, and a pair of sandals made out of that straw-looking material. She combed out her hair, and left it down. After being satisfied with the reflection she saw in the mirror, Hermione made for the fireplace downstairs.

Taking out a bit of floo powder, she threw it into the fire, grabbed her trunk, and hobbled into the now green flames. "The Burrow!" she shouted, and away she spun until she saw the familiar grate at her feet.

Hermione quickly stepped out of the fireplace to look around. But the place felt odd. Empty. She walked into the living room after dragging her belongings out of the fireplace and breathed a heavy sigh.

"SURPRISE!!" Every single one of the Weasley family (except Percy, of course, the prat) jumped out from various hiding places, and nearly knocked Hermione to her feet.

"Oh, welcome back deary!" Mrs. Weasley said, giving Hermione a hug. "I hope we didn't give you too much of a fright."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, and I think I'm all right."

"Hermione!! Thank GOODNESS you're here!" Ginny exclaimed. "I've been with all of these boys since the beginning of summer, unable to get out of the house! I have SOO much to talk to you about! C'mon, let's get your things up to my room. Fred, George?"

"Yes?" They answered.

"Can you get her things?"

"Uh.." Ron cleared his throat and fiddled with his watch. "I- I'll take care it. I've been practicing my apparation skills." And with a -pop- Ron was up in Ginny's room. Within another moment or two, Hermione's trunk started to levitate to the stairs.

"He's still practicing? Hasn't he got his license yet?" Hermione asked.

Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Well... Ron had a few, well, difficulties on his test." Charlie started.

"Difficulties!! He did worse than us!" said Fred through hacks of laughter.

"Yeah! It's a wonder he passed at all!!" George continued, also having trouble speaking because of his laughing.

"Oh honestly boys, he didn't do _that_ bad!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Now hush! HUSH!!" But despite Molly's efforts, the two could not control themselves.

"FRED AND GEORGE!!" Mr. Weasley yelled. The twins went silent. "Ron had some troubles but obviously he did well enough. And he's been doing a lot better since he's been practicing."

"Okay, enough of this rubbish," Ginny sighed. "Up to my room, Hermione!"

On the way up the stairs, they passed Ron going in the other direction. He went a little red. "I- I would've apparated.. but, uh, I felt a little .. queasy after I got to Ginny's room." And he hurried down the stairs.

Ginny stared after him until he was out of sight. "Hmm.. how queer."

"What?"

"Ron's never really been the nervous-anxiety type. Oh well. Suppose he's just had a lot from the twins recently. Enough of that can get you down. Anyway, c'mon! I have to tell you about these letters I've been getting from Dorian!"

"Dorian? Who's that?" Hermione didn't know any Dorians.

"Oh! He's a guy in my year that started just last year. He's a lot like Harry in a way. Well, in that his family hates all things wizard. He wasn't allowed to come to a wizarding school until his guardians died in a plane crash. He was immediately intercepted by Dumbledore. You know him. I have SO much to tell you!"

The next morning, Hermione woke up reluctantly to the many noises of nine people scurrying about, grabbing a bite to eat, getting ready for work, scrubbing dishes, being a prat, and the normal stuff that goes on inside The Burrow in the mornings. Ginny had talked endlessly about Dorian into the wee hours of the night. After a while, Hermione dozed off, and when she woke suddenly, it was four in the morning and Ginny was still going on about her new lover. She went back to sleep anyway. _I've had enough of the girl talk for one night._

Before too late, Ginny had summoned up some pumpkin juice. Hermione found herself drinking one after another out of boredom, and now she realized she _really_ had to use the restroom. She brushed her hair a little, so it wasn't all over the place and made sure she didn't smell. _Not rain shower fresh but not bad._

She grabbed her glasses and found her way to the bathroom a floor below. She walked in, shut the door, and put on her glasses. She turned around and heard a -pop- and there was Ron, buck naked, getting ready to step in the shower. Not really realizing what was happening, she stood there, mouth dropped wide open, staring at what she had dreamt of so many times. Well, this wasn't the exact scenario in her dreams, but close enough.

"HERMIONE!!" Ron shouted, just as stunned as she was, covering up the appropriate (or not so appropriate) place on his body.

"Wuh..." she muttered out, in a complete daze.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON!!!! GET OUT!!!"

"OH!" Hermione shook out of her stupor and quickly opened the door, stepped out into the hallway, and slammed it shut behind her. She stood there, still as a statue, eyes wide open, half grin-half grimace on her pale face.

"Woah..."


	4. Chapter The Fourth

Hermione stood stock still outside the bathroom in a trance, when along came Ginny up the stairs. "HERMIONE!!"

"Wha- What?" _Shake out of it girl!_ She thought to herself.

"Is everything all right? You look..." Ginny took a closer look at her face. "Troubled. Or... something."

"Oh yes," she said. "Everything is great." Hermione's eyes glazed over at the thought of what just happened. Ginny just stared at her.

"Hermione."

"Ya-- Oh. Er... I guess I'm still tired. You know, all that girl talk last night." Hermione half faked a yawn and sprinted downstairs to get away from that awkward scene.

"Oh, good mo-" Mrs. Weasley checked her watch. "Erm, afternoon, Hermione dear! Would you like a spot of lunch before tea? I can whip up something quick if you'd like."

"Oh, no thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'll just wait for tea."

The next two weeks passed by rather quickly, Ron and Hermione blushing whenever they made eye contact, looking away at once. But Ron couldn't help thinking about what happened all the time. It seemed to go around his head in circles. While it was highly embarrassing, yes, he was quite... well let's see.. intrigued? No, that's not the word.. Flustered? no.. um.. OH! Aroused. Yes, that's it. Anyway, Ron was quite aroused by the whole experience, and he couldn't help but wonder what Hermione thought about her perspective of the event. And he also couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like if it was the other way around; if he would've walked in on Hermione naked.

But before he had too much time to contemplate this, well actually he had plenty of time, probably too much, Harry had arrived, and was talking non-stop about Luna Lovegood. The two had been owling back and forth all summer and decided that once school started, they'd start going steady. "Oh, holding hands and that junk, forgetting all about your best friend," Ron joked when Harry had told him this. They were talking in Ron's room after they got Harry's stuff put away for the rest of holiday.

"Oh, by the way," Harry said cautiously. "She mentioned that she might, perhaps, possibly, show up - here - some time. Soon." Harry started rubbing his scar in discomfort and nervousness. "So, er, just warning - telling you that. And I - I hope it's, er, not too much of a, ya know, a problem."

"Oh great - another female in the house. More rushing hormones. Thanks man." Ron answered, laughing. "It should be okay. Mum loves people visiting. Just don't let me find you snogging or anything."

-POP-

Harry laughed. "Okay, I'll try not to. I'm still a little afraid of kissing, ever since, you know, that whole fiasco with Cho. Ugh. That was horrible."

"Harry James Potter! I thought I told you to move on from that slut!" Luna yelled from behind him. Then she smiled widely and ran over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Ron, how're you? I just got my apparating license! It's _ever_ so convenient! Hope I wasn't interrupting on any serious male bonding time! Oh Harry! It's soo good to see your face! You smell wonderful! Are you wearing cologne?"

Ron just stared in amazement at how Harry could want to date someone like that. Talking a mile a minute, with mood swings like a nine-month pregnant woman. _I guess she's different than Cho. And that's _exactly_ what Harry needs._

"Er, Ron?" Luna had begun to wave her hand in front of his face.

"Yes?"

"Where should I take my things?" she asked him.

"I guess you could take them to Ginny's room." Luna stared at him blankly. Ron looked over at Harry, who was staring at Luna, with stars in his eyes and drool running down his chin. He looked back at Luna, who was still looking at him with her vague expression.

"Down two flights, second door on the left."

"Thanks! I'll let you two get back to your manly gossip now." And with another -POP- Luna was gone. A few moments later, a scream could be heard from below them, waking Harry out of his stupor.

"Harry, that was - gross," Ron said. "And there's still some spit on your chin."

"What? Oh." He wiped it off quickly, his face blushing. "Yeah well I'm sorry. But Luna, she understands me, like no girl ever has. You don't know her like I do. She's --"

"Supposed to be great in the sack?" Ron finished for him. "Snap out of it old chap! You sound like a woman! Anyway, I have to tell you something. Hermione got here a couple of weeks ago and, well, something - happened."

Just then, Hermione burst in the room, and shouted, "HARRY!! When did LUNA get here?! I didn't know she was coming! And besides, hasn't she ever heard of KNOCKING?! I was changing in Ginny's room and all of a sudden -POP- there she is!!" But it was no use - both guys were now beyond the capabilities of listening. Today, Hermione's shirt definitely screamed, not hinted 'I have boobs!'. This enough was a pleasant shock for Harry, and even more so for Ron because he was picturing things and wishing he had been in Luna's position.

"GUYS?! HE-LLOOO!!" Suddenly Hermione felt very self-conscious. She realized her shirt was really tight today, and immediately understood why Ron and Harry looked like a cow might at the sight of an oncoming train. "Er- I guess it's not a huge deal. I'll just.. leave you guys alone." She quickly turned and ran back to her trunk to get a different shirt on.

"HOLY - MOTHER - OF - MERLIN," Harry said, eyes wide. "When did she - How did she - HERMIONE'S HOT!"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Is this what you were going to tell me?"

"Er, yeah." _Not exactly but close enough. Watch out Luna. _"Hermione's insanely beautiful now."

"Those legs - that hair - that RACK!!"

"YEAH I KNOW!!" Ron said, starting to get angry.

"Man, you're lucky Ron."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Er.. nothing."

Ron was getting ready to interrogate, but he was interrupted by Percy sticking his head in the door. "It is time for dinner you two. I suggest washing your hands and combing your hair before you join the rest of us at the table. I'd also suggest --"

"Not being a prat?" Ron said, mocking Percy's arrogance. "Why Percy, that is highly hypocritical and contradictory of you. Now be gone from our sight you filth."

After a huff and a puff, Percy blew the house down. No, he just closed the door actually, and Harry hurried after him, ignoring Ron's calls.

When everyone was seated for dinner, Luna included, much to Ron's and Harry's (and George's, Fred's, Bill's, Charlie's, and Mr. Weasley's) disapointment, Hermione had changed into a baggy t-shirt she had bought for lazing around home at a thrift shop, but to everyone's liking, Molly had cooked a wonderful meal to distract all the raging hormones of the group for an hour or two, as everyone engaged in friendly, humorous conversations.

After dinner, everyone went out back to engage in a game of Quidditch. Everyone but Mrs. Weasley and Percy joined in, so it was George, Bill, Ron, Harry, and Luna versus Fred, Charlie, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Hermione. Needless to say, Ron's team one because Harry caught the Snitch so quickly into the game, even though he had to catch it twice. Afterwards, each person went to their rooms, drank a little tea or got ready for bed. Luna had caught up with Harry and dragged him away to the side of the house, leaving Ron to walk in by himself. Soon, though, Fred and George caught up to him.

"Woah there, bro, slow down, take some time to talk with your wise brothers." George grabbed him by the elbow to stop him.

"Yeah, we need to have a little chat before bed time." Fred said. "I don't know if you've noticed, actually, you'd be blind if you hadn't."

"But little Miss Hermione... Wow."

"Now, we know what's been on your mind for the last - oh, seven years. And little brother, you better act on that fast."

"Or else before long, other guys are going to see her, and you'll be left in the dust."

"THE DUST RON! Now, you're lucky we're so involved in our business affairs, and that Percy is probably gay, because otherwise, you'd already have some competition. So, since we're on your side on this matter--"

"You'd better not let us down. Be the stud that the Weasley gene allows you to be."

"Er.. okay." Ron wasn't quite sure what to say to this, but from the look on his brothers' faces, he could tell they were satisfied.

"That's the spirit. Now go get her, Tiger."

As they walked away ("'Tiger'? That was lame, George."), Ron thought about this. They were absolutely right. He had enough to worry about with Hermione having a great personality, being super smart, and all else with out her being the hottest girl in school. Now without a doubt, she was. And he was going to have _plenty _of competition. And for sure, he _would_ be left in the dust. "THE DUST RON! THE DUST RON!" kept echoing inside his head. He had to act now.

Before he knew it, Ron was inside the Burrow, walking up the stairs. As he was passing the bathroom, he heard the shower splashing down into the tub. He couldn't help but hope it was Hermione in there, soap suds all over her lucious body. He opened the door a crack, and saw a lavender robe hanging up on the towel rack. He quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. He tiptoed over to the bath tub and grabbed hold of the curtain.

"Hellooooo nur-RAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! LUNA!!!!!!???????"

"Well howdy-do to you too Ron. Yeesh, ever hear of knocking?" Luna calmly slapped the shower curtain closed again as Ron rushed out of the bathroom as fast as he could. He ran all the way up back to his room to find Harry himself changing into his pajamas (T-shrit and boxers).

"AHHH HAAARRRY!! Man! Why is it that I see everyone naked EXCEPT for HERMIONE?!"

"WHAT?! Who all have you seen naked?" Harry asked him.

"Well there's you of course - And for crying out loud would you _please_ continue dressing! - And then I just saw - er - well -"

"Ginny? UGH! How gross for you!"

"Well, no, not Ginny."

"Fred or George? Or was it Percy?! Is he castrated or something? That would explain a lot of his frustration you know."

"No, not any of them."

"Char-"

"Nope. And Nope."

"YOUR MOM OR DAD?!"

"Crikies, no!"

"Then wh..." Harry felt his scar serge with pain! No, actually it was his heart, full of rage and jealousy! "YOU SAW LUNA NAKED?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL FOR?! NOT EVEN _I_ GET TO SEE THAT?! YOU CALL YOURSELF MY BEST FRIEND?! YOU STUPID GIT!!!! WHERE WAS IT?!"

"In the shower." Ron mumbled.

"WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT HER IN THE SHOWER?!!?! WHY?! MERLIN WHYYYY!!!!???"

"I thought she was.. hrmieo.."

"WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS?!?! SPEAK UP!!!???"

"Hermione."

"HERMIONE?!! WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU -- Oh yeah! She's hot now, that's right."

"Hey, Harry, it's more than that all right. I'm not just some shallow headed bonehead that's out to sell pictures of her on ewade or whatever that thing is. I'm not just trying to use her as eye candy. I - I kinda like her."


	5. Chapter The Fifth

Harry looked at his friend in pure dumbfoundedness. "Well, there's a big surprise! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise!" (Well okay, insert "mock" for "pure".)

"What?" Ron asked, ears turning pink.

"Come on, it can't have taken you until _now_ to realize that?" Harry said.

"You mean you knew?!"

"Oh Ron, everybody knew!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?! It would've been convenient to know before she turned into the hottest girl in school! Now I'm going to have to deal with competition, and I'll have absolutely no chance! I'll be left in the DUST!!"

"How could you have _not_ known? I mean come on. You're always so angry at her for writing to Krum --"

Ron scowled. "She _still_ writes him?!"

"You always start to blush excessively whenever you so much as mispronounce a word when you're around her. And not to mention the time she kissed you on the cheek before the Quidditch match," Ron smiled dazily. "You looked soo stoned."

Ron's expression changed immediately. "I DID NOT!"

"Yeah Ron," Harry chuckled. "You did. It was pretty funny."

"Well I! -- I... She! -- YOU!!"

"What about me?"

"If you knew I liked Hermione, why did you ask why I wanted to see her in the shower? HMMMM??? Answer me _that_!!" Ron had a crazy look in his eye.

"Ron, maybe you should stop that eyebrow from twitching."

"ANSWER!!"

"Well, I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm still learning the customs and life-styles of the wizarding world, but where I grew up," Harry said matter-of-factly. "It's not natural to want to see someone in the shower. Even if you _do_ fancy them."

Ron stared at Harry blankly.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Those muggles sheltered you more than everyone thought." Ron patted Harry on the back in sympathy.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it old chum. I'm sure Fred and George can help you out. They know all about tha-"

-POP-

"Okay, our names were used, we are now officially allowed to join the conversation." George said.

"Dammit! Were you guys eavesdropping again!" Ron shouted at them.

"Yes indeed we were! Extendable Ears, Version 3.5! Cordless and invisible."

"Brilliant, us."

"I suppose." Ron snorted in annoyance.

The twins ignored Ron's comment and turned to Harry. "Now," said Fred. "You're going to come with us."

"Yeah. We've got some educating to do." With that, Harry was reluctantly lead out of the room to leave Ron with all the thoughts racing through his head.

Meanwhile, Luna had finished in the shower, got ready for bed, and went up to Ginny's room, where all three girls were sleeping. After Ginny left to go get some munchies and drinks, Luna turned to Hermione and said, "You know, you really ought to keep that boy on a leash. Needs to be locked up, that one. Whenever he's horny and you're not around, he goes for the first thing he can find."

Hermione had an inkling as to who Luna was talking about, but didn't want to jump to any conclusions too quickly. "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. What exactly do you mean?"

"Well I was in the shower, and your boyfriend came in to get a little peep show. Oh, I guess I could've prevented it, Ron coming in, but I honestly thought it was Harry."

"What? He - Ron's not my _boy_friend!"

"He's not?" Luna said, with utmost surprise, eyes wide. "I thought by now you two would've gotten together for sure. Well Merlin's beard Hermione, just what is it that you two are waiting for?"

"We - we're not waiting for anything! I have absolutely _no_ idea as to what you're talking about. Me and Ron - I mean Ron and I - we're just - just friends! That's _all_!"

Luna just stared at Hermione. "Right. And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is Harry's uncle. Stop kidding yourself Hermione. You like him, he obviously likes you. There's nothing missing here."

"Oh really?" Hermione screamed. "What is it that makes you think that he could possibly be interested in me? Huh?!"

"What, are you _blind_?" Luna rolled her eyes and continued. "He's _so_ jealous of Victor Krum, when you kissed him that one time before his Quidditch match in fifth year, he couldn't stop drooling, and now, he can't keep his eyes off of you."

"Yeah. Now he can't keep his eyes off me. Can't keep his eyes off my chest is more like it. And besides, even _if_ all that is true, what makes you think I want anything to do with him?"

"UGH! Hermione! Why do you have to keep fighting your urges and temptations? So Ron isn't the model student, doesn't get top marks, he's not exactly the prettiest thing on Earth, and he can whip your arse at Wizard's Chess. You. Like. Him. You two just fit. Like a comfortable pair of shoes."

"I! - Well the thing is - We -" But Hermione couldn't find the words to finish her sentence. She wanted to fight back, but she knew this is exactly what she'd been thinking since fourth year. The two girls were now standing up in the middle of the room. Hermione looked down at her feet. As she did this, Ginny reentered the room.

"Woah. What did I miss?" she chuckled.

Hermione looked back up at Luna and smiled. "He is _so_! Pretty."

"Now that's more like it!" Luna smiled back.

"Who's pretty?" Ginny asked.

"Your brother," said Luna, matter-of-factly.

"Gee! Thanks for clearing that up!" Ginny said sarcastically. "Might I ask, which one? I have six, you kn --"

"Ron..." Hermione answered her dreamily.

"Oh, FINALLY!" Ginny cried. "I can't believe it took you _that_ long to admit it!"

Luna nodded. "Yeah, now if we can just get _him_ to do the same."

MEANWHILE...

Mister and Misses Granger had made their destination: Hawaii, USA. They had heard it was rather nice from a lot of their neighbors and friends, and decided to go themselves. They had so far attended a luau, a short cruise around the different islands on a yacht, and walked around the different little towns, seeing all the touristy things.

Tonight, however, was just a stroll up and down the sand, and relaxing on the beach to watch the sunset on the Pacific Ocean. They had a blanket spread out, a bottle of wine and some pineapples & creme to snack on, and enjoyed the company of each other, talking, watching the light leave their side of the world.


	6. Chapter The Sixth

Hermione woke the next morning to loud screams coming from the sleeping bag across the room. She sat stock straight up to see a blurred Luna, arms wrapped around a pillow, obviously dreaming about ... well, you can guess.

"Quite the dream she's having, isn't it," Ginny said to Hermione through a yawn.

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, sounds like fun." She checked her watch. "Lucky for her, its already eleven thirty. Any earlier and she would've been screaming for an entirely different reason. Now, where did I leave my glasses?"

"Over there on the dresser."

Hermione stood up and stumbled over to the dresser. "Are you sure? I don't see them." Ginny came over to help her look.

"Huh. That's odd. But don't worry. They probably didn't leave the house. These sort of things happen quite often around here."

Harry sat on Ron's bed, talking to his fine-freckled friend. "I still don't think that was exactly the right course of action, mate." He was staring at Ron, who had Hermione's spectacles on his face. "She won't even be able to see that you're wearing them."

"That's what you think, Harry. But I've got a plan," Ron said shakily, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Do you now?"

"Yes. She needs her glasses, and I have them. Therefore, she needs me. She'll have to talk to me if she wants to get them back."

"Algebra never was your strongest subject. Maybe you should-"

"Hey, Harry. I'm no cassanova, all right? This is just going to have to do for right now, savvy?"

"Er - okay." Harry decided to leave it alone, figuring Ron's crashing and burning would be able to convince him, also wondering where Ron picked up the term 'savvy'. "I think I'll go down to get something to eat now. Good luck." _You'll need it._ And with that, Harry walked out the door, nearly knocking Hermione over on his way out.

"Oh sorry, Harry!" she squealed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, have you seen my glasses? They were on the dresser in Ginny's room last night, but now I can't find them. And apparently I'm blind with out them," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"You might want to ask Ron about that, actually," Harry told her, trying not to be too obvious.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's right in there." He cracked a smile and added, "You might want to knock first though!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide, and her face, pink. "How do you know about that?!"

"There are about fifty people in this house, do you really think it would be kept a secret for long?" Harry jolted out of sight, down the stairs before Hermione could do anything to retaliate. Not ignoring his advice, she did, in fact, knock.

"Who's there?"

"Hermione."

Ron's heart began to rush, as his face started to heat up. He glanced in the mirror once more, seeing himself with Hermione's glasses on, squinting to make the image clear. "Come in!" he shouted, more eagerly than planned.

Hermione opened the door and stepped in. She immidiately began talking without looking at Ron, still embarrassed about Harry's comment. "I can't find my glasses. I asked Harry about it, and he said to ask -- Ron! Why are you wearing glasses? Those are _mine_ aren't they!"

Things weren't going exactly as Ron had planned out in his mind. "Y-yes they are."

"May I please have them back?" she asked, rather impatiently.

"Yes." He said, removing them at once. "I - I just wanted to see what they looked like on me," he added quickly.

Hermione grabbed them from him. "Why didn't you just ask?" she asked rhetorically, not waiting for an answer, she put them on and walked out the door, leaving Ron standing in the room alone, once again staring at himself in the mirror.

"Smooth, mate," he said to himself outloud. He turned to his messy bed and started to make it.

"I'm sorry, Ron." He turned around at the sound of Hermione's voice, and saw her standing in the doorway once again.

"For what? I'm the one who stole your glasses."

"For snapping at you like that. Must be PMS or something."

Ron wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "Er...Okay."

The two stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, looking at various points in the room, but never at each other.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

More silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Ron finally said.

"Yeah."

"It's really crazy --"

"That's okay."

"-- And totally just out of curiosity --"

"All right."

"-- And I'm just wondering you know --"

"Would you just ask already?"

"Okay. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"So?"

"Oh yeah. The question."

"Ask!"

"All right!" Ron cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and said, "Dyoolickme?"

"What!?"

"NO NO NO!! Oh my- Blast! I didn't mean that. Well I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Sorry-"

"Ron, you're rambling. What did you mean to say, and how's it supposed to sound?"

"Sorry. Okay. Do you possibly, maybe, I don't know, find me the smallest, weeist bit... attractive?"

"Er... maybe. Yeah. Yes I do," she said, looking at anything, _anything_ at all but Ron. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, well, Fred and George said that you do. And I.. I kind of.. really like, you... sort of.. a lot."

"Oh. Well, then I guess we, like.. each other."

"Yeah. That's what Fred and George were saying."

"Luna and Ginny too."

"So."

"Yeah."

"Didn't we do this already?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Again, there was a silence. This time it was broken by Hermione.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, actually," Ron said, actually contemplating his next sentence beforehand. "I'm starving. Want to go get something to eat?"

"YES! I've been so hungry all this time!" she smiled. "But I must go to the restroom first. I'll meet you down there?"

"Okay. Have fun!" Ron joked, feeling a bit more like himself.

"You know I will! Bathroom visits are a great form of entertainment these days!" Hermione was also feeling a bit more comfortable, glad to go back to the way things should be with Ron. Well, not completely like they should be. But not all awkward and weird.

The two walked out together, and went their separate ways once they reached the corridor. On the way to the bathroom, Hermione met up with Ginny.

"Oh, you found your glasses I see," she said. "Where were they?"

Hermione laughed. "On Ron's face."

"What? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess he said that he just wanted to see what they looked like on him." She went silent for a minute, then spoke again, "Now that I think about it, heh! I bet he did that so I would have to go and get them from him. What a git."

Ginny looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well.. er.. nothing," Hermione said, turning pink in the cheeks.

"Hey now! You're blushing!" Ginny took a step closer to her and pronounced, "Something happened. I know it."

"Yes. Something happened," she replied meekly.

"WELL ?"

"Nothing really. Ron just asked if.. if I liked him."

Ginny beamed. "And what did you say?! You told him the truth right?! That you're madly in love with him and that you'd die for him in an instant, right!!"

Hermione gave her friend a double take. "Well, no, not exactly. I just said that I did."

"Then what did he say?!"

"He said that he liked me too. A lot."

"For crying out loud, its about time one of you took action! Then what happened?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, nothing really. It was rather awkward for a bit, he said he was hungry, I agreed but had to go to the bathroom, and here I am."

Ginny stared at her blankly. "That's it?! No kissing, no hugging, no flood of emotions and forms of affection that were held back for years?"

"Nope."

"Oh, Hermione. You got me all excited for nothing!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were supposed to put on a show for you. But listen, I still have to go to the bathroom okay. I'll see you downstairs." And with that, Hermione quickly shoved past her friend to finish her journey to the bathroom.

When she got down to the table for lunch, there was only one seat left: on the edge, across from George, and next to Fred. She saw Ron scribbling at something quick, but when Ron looked up from his paper, he immediately dropped the quill and shoved his project under the table.

"You look very nice today," Fred whispered in an overly sweet air as Hermione sat down.

"Oh, thanks," Hermione answered, surprised at the complement from Fred.

"Yeah, are you wearing perfume?" George asked, almost sounding sarcastic.

"Er no."

"Then you must naturally smell wonderful!" Hermione looked back and forth between the twins, noticing they kept looking over at Ron, who was going red in the face.

"Are you guys up to something?!" Hermione said in a stifled yell.

"Why, Hermione, what a question you ask of us! Have you no faith at all in your fellow man?"

"Not when it comes down to you two!"

"That's rather insulting you know," George said, while getting up out of his seat.

"Yes, I think you owe each of us a hug as an apology for that comment." Fred began to put his arms around her as George came around to join him. But not without sneaking a wink and a mouthed "the dust" to Ron, who now had fury pasted across his face, eyes almost popping out of their sockets. Now, with not only one, but both of the twins wrapping their arms around a protesting Hermione, there were certainly a few people other than Ron who had took notice to the situation.

"FRED AND GEORGE!!" Mrs. Weasley belted at them. "You leave that poor girl alone!" Continuing to shout at them, she rushed over to them, and grabbed the boys by the ears to pull them away from Hermione, and out of the kitchen.

"My, my, Hermione. What was all that about?" Mr. Weasley asked, fighting back laughter.

"I don't know! All of a sudden they started to sweet-talk me like in some cheesey movie."

Ginny shook her head. "Those guys are such prats sometimes."

Ron stood up, threw down his fork, and spat out, "Even more than Percy." With that, he stormed out of the room.

"Ron! Wait!" Hermione yelled at him, but could not convince him to turn around if he had even heard her. "Excuse me." She too ran out of the kitchen, and chased after Ron. She heard him running up the stair cases, and figured he was going to his room, so just apparated there herself, hoping to beat him.

Ron got to his room and opened the door and slammed it shut once inside. To his surprise, Hermione was sitting on his bed. But rather than Ron going off on his brothers and Hermione trying to calm him down, neither of them said nothing, and they simply gawked at each other.

"Hi," Ron spoke calmly.

"Hello."

"So, how are things?"

"Oh! Things are, fine I guess. How are things with you?"

Ron shrugged. "Could be better."

"Yeah." Ron walked over to his bed and sat about a foot from Hermione. After a moment, she said, "Hi."

"Didn't we already do that part?"

"Er yes," Hermione replied. "I suppose we did." She started to chortle at this, and Ron joined in. The laughter died down after a few moments, and it was silent again.

"So."

"So."

"What do you want to do now?" Hermione asked. "We've got the greeting down."

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't care."

"Well, its up to you."

"Why! Why is it up to me?"

"Because you're a girl. And you're smart."

"Fine, fine." Hermione thought for a moment. "I know."

"Yes?"

"Where's that piece of paper you were writing on at dinner?"

Ron's ears turned to a very light shade of pink. "Er, in my.. pocket. Why?"

"What is it exactly?" Ron turned away and mumbled something that no one on earth would be able to understand. "What?!"

"It's I wrote you a a letter, note thing," Ron repeated more clearly, his entire face matching his ears. Hermione smiled and felt all warm and tingly inside.

"Well, get it out. If you're going to give it to me, I'll have to be able to make sense of it. And with you're grammar," Hermione pointed to his face, almost touching his nose. "I won't be able to make out a single sentence! SO! We're going to"

"Edit it?" Ron said, laughing nervously.

"You're right we are. Then after it is in proper grammatical form, you may then deliver it to me however you wish. Deal?"

Ron looked unsure, but agreed. "I guess so."

"Good. Shall we move over to your desk?" They did. "Now, please lay the letter out on the surface here, and we shall get started. First, I shall need to read through it to get an idea of what we will need to fix."

"Er.. okay. But Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't laugh. I'm stupid. And some of the things in there, well, I just "

"Don't worry, Ron." She smiled slightly. "I won't laugh."

Hermione began to read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I can't believe I asked you that question. I can't believe you like me. But you probably don't like me that much. You are probably just bored and glad to have a guy to hang out with and forgot what all the other guys at Hogwarts are like. _

_I just want you to know though, that I do like you a lot, like I said. There are not any better girls at school or anywhere else. None of them are better than you. Not just because you are the smartest, but also because you are so sweet and kind to everyone, except Malfoy, but he deserves it. You never make me feel bad about being poor, and never make me feel like I'm Harry's second in command, or his sidekick, or whatever you want to call it. _

_I can also be me around you. I can say whatever I am thinking, do whatever I feel like doing, and you won't scrutinize me for it. You may not agree, but you at least respect me. You're such a great friend already. I know that because of our trust and what we've already been through with each other that we could make it through any problems that came our way._

_And last, but definitely not least, you are so beautiful. You always have been. When you came back this summer, I just couldn't believe you could have grown any more beautiful, but you did. You're not just beautiful on the outside either. You are such a wonderful woman, you have the best personality I could ask for in a girl._

_Sorry for my rambling, but I just couldn't contain myself any longer. The other night, Fred and George made me realize that I wouldn't be able to have a chance with you any longer if I didn't act soon. And you know what, they are right. I just couldn't handle it if I just let my chance pass on by. But I guess now it is up to you. Although this was probably a complete waste of your time. I will talk to you later._

_All my love,_

_Ronald Weasley_

Hermione couldn't look up from the paper. She couldn't believe what she had just read. She realized then that she was crying. Ron was still pacing around the room when she looked up finally. She looked back down at the intimate letter. "Ron..."

He stopped immediately in his tracks. "Yeah?"

Hermione sniffed twice. "That was ... you're grammar ..."

"I know, it was horrible. I tried my hardest, really I did! I know how much --"

"No, Ron. It was... perfect," she skimmed quickly for any obvious mistakes she might have missed, wiped her eyes and looked up at him, but he was not facing her. "As far as I can tell anyway."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. How did you do that? Oh, sorry! I just meant --"

"It's all right, I know what you meant. But, after your letters this summer, I felt really dumb. I figured you wouldn't like me if I kept getting on your nerves with all the stupid mistakes I do, and kept copying off of you all time. So, I - I got a tutor."

"You... got a tutor... because of me?"

"Yeah. I'd do anything for you." It wasn't until now that Ron really got a good look at Hermione. "Er... Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been crying?" he asked hesitantly.

She sniffed again, wiped her eyes. "Yes."

Again with hesitation, Ron asked, "Why?"

"That letter - you - what you wrote -" Hermione tried in vain to hold back her tears. "I had no idea you felt all that about me! And why do you think I wouldn't like you, or that I'd like another guy at school over you, or that you wouldn't have a chance with me?"

"Well look at you, Hermione! You're so sexy _and_ you've got brains! Guys will be lined up around the school for the chance to date you."

"And what makes you think I'd want to date those guys? Shallow guys that wait for me to get taller, straighten my hair, and grow boobs to decide they want to be with me? I want a guy to like me for who I am, not which female celebrity I look like the most!" Ron still looked unhopeful. "And Ron! You're _not_ stupid! You just don't _try_! And - Oh Ron!!"

Hermione, lost for words anymore, ran up to Ron, threw her arms around his neck and began weeping into his shirt. He instantly wrapped his around her waste. Through tears, Hermione spoke again. "I've been hiding it for so long! From you, from Harry, from everyone else. And from myself! I have felt so much for you for so long! I didn't want to believe it, things were working out so nicely. I didn't want to risk our wonderful friendship, if you didn't feel the same way about me! I didn't want to lose that too!"

She continued to cry, it seemed as if she couldn't control herself. Ron scooted her over to his bed, sat her down and tried to calm her. "Hermione, please, it's all okay now. You have our friendship, and I'm yours, if you'll have me." Still, she continued to weep. He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Hermione, sweetie, look at me. Look at me please." She was able to stop and look into his eyes. He looked right back into hers, deeply. "Will you have me?"

She smiled and nodded her head and sniffed. "Yes, of course!" she answered.

Ron smiled back. "Are you okay then?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she said. "Blasted PMS."

Ron's eyes bulged. "Er... yeah."


	7. Chapter The Seventh

Ron wiped the last few tears off of Hermione's face, and held Hermione in an embrace. They sat on Ron's bed for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Then, Hermione smiled.

"So," she chuckled. "What do you want to do now, eh?"

Ron immediately pulled back from her, jaw dropped. He quickly recovered himself and said, "Well, I could think of a few things." He leaned back in close to Hermione, pressing his lips against hers. After they kissed for a few moments, he came back. "Stay here."

Ron ran back to his desk and folded up the letter. "You said I could deliver this now."

"Yes, I did." Hermione said eagerly.

"However I wanted." He smiled. "So you close your eyes, okay?" She obeyed, and closed her eyes. Ron maneuvered her onto the bed, and lay her down.

"Now, don't peak," he said, leaning in close to her. "You'll have to count to twenty, then come find me."

She opened her eyes and laughed. "Hide and Seek?!"

"No peaking, Hermione!" Ron covered her eyes. "Now, here we go, okay?" Hermione nodded. "Start counting!"

She did, and Ron ran to his closet, opened the door as quietly as possible, then shut it. He put the letter in the back of his boxers, being held in place by the elastic band. He crouched down in a ball behind all the robes and Quidditch gear in the back.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Hermione shouted. She had definitely heard Ron go into his closet, but decided to have a little fun. She looked underneath the bed. "Nope, not here!" She walked across to the opposite side of the room. "Nope, not here either! I wonder where he could be!" She walked over to the door of his room, and opened it. I bet he went to Percy's room, figuring I'd never look there!" She stepped out, and shut the door.

Ron thought she was joking, and would come back in, but after a few minutes, he wasn't so sure. He came out of his closet and went to go check on her, just to make sure Fred and George hadn't found her. He opened the door, stepped out, and was tackled by Hermione, forcing him to go back into his room. She pinned him down on the floor, straddling him.

"Found you," she said, a victorious grin on her face. "Now, where's that letter, sir?" "Underneath me, miss," he said, and surprised her by flipping both of them over, he now straddling Hermione. "Might be a bit easier to get a hold of now."

Hermione reached around him with both hands and grabbed the letter, swiftly pulling it out of Ron's pants, causing him to jump a little. "That was brisk."

"I bet." Hermione opened the letter, and in a mocking voice said, "Dearest Hermione, I fancy you soooo much I want to shag you till dawn, then buy you a big house and have lots and lots of babies! Will you please, please, PLEASE be my girlfriend?! Love Ron, your bi--"

"Hermione! You little perv!" Ron grabbed the letter and through it across the room. She struggled to get out from underneath him, but her attempts were in vain. "You aren't going anywhere, missy."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, putting one hand on her side, the other one trailing through her hair. Their lips separated and Hermione's tongue slipped inside his mouth, but he pulled hers back, teasing her. He moved his mouth away from hers, and he slowly moved down to her neck, caressing it with kisses. She moved her head up so he could have a better reach, eyes closed tight. But when she opened them again, she let out a stifled scream.

"Like that, huh? Just wait," he said, but was confused when she scooted herself up from under him. He turned onto his back, only to see his mother standing in the open doorway.

"Mum! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL--"

"Ronald! Don't you -- you're in trouble -- you ARGH!" At a loss of intelligent words, Mrs. Weasley stormed off mumbling different things. "Wait till I tell your father!" was one of the last things they heard.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Talk about a mood killer, huh," Ron said.

"Yeah," Hermione chuckled, then bursting out laughing.

"What?"

"Your mother! Her face! 'Like that huh?' Ron! Oh my, she was.. oh it was priceless!"

"She heard that?!" he said, face going red.

"Yeah! Oh man, it was great!"

"Great! No! It's not great at all! HORRIBLE, BAD, NOT GOOD, AWFUL! N_OT GREAT!!!_" He sunk his face into his hands.

"Hey, it could've been worse," she said, trying to comfort him.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"It could've been Fred and or George."

"That's not --" Ron started to say, but he paused in thought. "Yeah, you're right. It is worse."


	8. Chapter The Eighth

Hermione and Ron sat in his room on the floor for a little bit, flirting and kissing, you know, having a good time. When there was a knock at the door, Hermione said, "Maybe I better get going. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" And with another quick kiss, she opened the door to Mr. Weasley, and went back to Ginny's room to get ready for bed.

"Hey, dad, what's up?" Ron said somewhat nervously, not knowing what all his mother had told him. Arthur took a few steps into the room, and sat awkwardly down on the floor next to Ron. He too looked a little nervous.

"Your mother told me what she saw," he started, shakily. "And Ron, I just want you to know that we're I'm not angry with you. I too was a young lad of your age, and I know how it can be like.

Ron was thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Ron," Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and continued. "When a girl is pretty, like Hermione is, a boy will start to feel things." Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He might want to do things that he hasn't ever done before. Maybe want to touch the girl, or kiss her, or do both at the same time. And while it may seem like the right thing to do, sometimes we have to resist our urges. Because when two people touch and kiss too much, it can lead to --"

"Dad! What the hell! Don't you know how old I am?!" Ron shouted. "I heard about this years ago!"

"You did?" Arthur asked, face starting to blush. "Where?"

"Second year, we had a one week session to learn all this reproductive stuff. Snape taught it, it was really disturbing. Do you honestly think I didn't know about sex?!"

"Your mother just thought you needed to be informed properly. She was going on and on about how you could've heard all sorts of things that weren't true."

"Well, she was wrong."

"Yes. Except, er" he cleared his throat once again. "Do you know about the the Weasley gene?

"The Weasley gene? That's real?!"

"So you have then, good."

"Fred and George said a little something about it once, I just figured they were being themselves and making stuff up."

"Oh. Well then. Looks like I'll still have to explain that to you." He rubbed his face with his hands quickly. "Okay. The Weasley gene is something that started back a few generations, and every male Weasley has had it since."

"So what does it do, exactly?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Well, when we get aroused, and only extremely, our hair turns blue."

"Our hair?"

"Yes. _All_ of it."

Ron stared confused for a moment. "Oh. Well, that's that's rather, odd."

"Yes it is. But, tis a blessing and a curse, believe it or not."

"Huh?"

"Curse, because it could potentially scare a woman away. But a blessing because the only women it's ever happened with so far have turned out to be the ones we've married."

"That's interesting," Ron said. "So I take it Fred and George haven't had to experience it yet."

"No, not that I know of."

"But why would they tell me about it like it was something that would round up women from all over?"

"Oh, who knows. With all the potions they work with, they might've have altered the reaction somehow." He was silent for a moment. Then he spoke, uncomfortably. "Anything else?"

"Er.. no, not really."

"Okay. Good talk." He patted Ron on the back rather awkwardly. "I'll just go then." And with that, he was quickly up and out the door.

Hermione had come back to a room full of madness. Luna and Harry were making out wildly all over the floor, and Ginny was in the corner on her bed, bawling over the letter Dorian had sent her, saying he was dumping her. She still had the parchment crumpled up in her hand, so Hermione figured Ginny needed to vent a little before talking about it.

Hermione grabbed her nighty and robe and found her way to the bathroom, making sure to knock first. She changed, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put her hair up in a messy bun. Thinking that the room would still be in chaos, she went downstairs and out into the backyard. It was a really warm night, the breeze swaying through the grass, and she could just hear the gnomes snoring from under the ground.

She walked out into the field for a little ways, then looked back at the house. She could see Percy in his window, staring out, but he quickly left. Hermione then looked at the window of Ron's room. She couldn't believe how everything had happened so quickly that night. One minute she was being swamped by the twins, the next Ron had gone so far as to say they were bigger prats than Percy, and then she ran after him, catching him off guard. She then tricked him into reading that incredibly intimate letter he had written her, and then found herself crying into his arms. And then the exciting but short romp on his floor. She couldn't believe it. It had to have been a dream.

"Hello Hermione," a voice said, their hand grabbing her shoulder and gently whipping her around. It was Percy.

"Hi Percy." She was a little afraid, there was a weird look in his eye that she'd never seen before. "What's up"

"You looked really nice tonight, at dinner."

_Oh no, not again_. "Thank you."

"And when you were here that first day. You're really pretty Hermione."

She tried not to look him in the eye. "Thanks."

"And you're quite intelligent." After no response from her, he continued. "I know I was wrong about Voldemort and that everyone else tells you I'm a horrible person, but I think that you know their wrong." He took a step closer, and in turn, she took a step back.

"What are you doing, Percy?"

"I think you know what I'm doing, Hermione. You've wanted it all along, I can see it in your eyes."

"Wanted what?" He took another step closer, but held on to her shoulders so she couldn't move.

"Wanted this." Percy shoved his lips onto hers and wrapped his arms around her back. He then tried to undo her robe, but she slapped him in the face and scrambled away before he could do anything.

"I don't know _what_ you're on, Percy, but there is nothing, I repeat, NOTHING between us, and there never, EVER will be! You got that?!"

"But Hermione!" he whimpered. "I thought, I thought that you were different! I you were so nice to me when we were in school! Hermione Oh!!" He burst into tears and ran back into the Burrow, where everyone (except Ron) stood laughing and falling to the floor at the scene they had just witnessed. Percy pushed through the crowd of people and ran back up to his room, still bawling.

Hermione noticed all them standing there, and was completely and utterly embarrassed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Percy had made quite the racket running down the stairs when he usually just apparates everywhere," Charlie started. "I figured he was up to something. So when I saw him turn you around, I had to go get everyone!"

Hermione looked devastated. "Oh, don't worry Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley said, giving her a comforting hug as everyone walked away still chortling. "Percy's just not really informed about things. He's always in his room, doing who knows what, and whenever he comes out, he seems to see the world differently than it is."

"Completely different," Hermione agreed. Then she remembered what had happened earlier. "Are you, er, mad at me for what Ron and I were --"

"Oh, no, of course not! Just a little shocked. Well, a lot shocked, honestly. You and Ron are just getting too old," she laughed. "But don't worry about it. Bill was only eleven the first time I walked in on him with a girl."

"No privacy in the Burrow, is there?" Hermione chuckled, relieved she wasn't at the wrath of Mrs. Weasley.

"Nope, but you should know that by now, dear. Well, I'll say good night to you then."

Hermione walked back up to her room, ready to take on Ginny and her recent break up. But to her surprise, she was already fast asleep. Hermione was just taking off her glasses and getting under her blanket when Luna came in.

"Sorry you had to see us earlier Hermione. You know boys, the pervs."

"Oh, that's okay."

"See you in the morning."

"Good night."

Hermione lay her head down on the pillow facing the wall, and thought about Ron. Everything about him was just perfect. Except for three things his youngest brothers. She let out a sigh, shut her eyes, and quickly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter The Ninth

The next day after breakfast, which Hermione had actually woken up for, Mrs. Weasley told everyone that they were going to Diagon Alley that day. They all got dressed and found the lists that had come by owl a few days before, and met down by the fireplace. They all got through to the village, and went their separate ways until they would meet back at The Leaky Cauldron before they left.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Luna all decided that they would get the things they needed first, then run around and hang out the rest of the afternoon (Hermione's idea of course). When they had checked everything off their list, they gathered in Florean's to get some ice cream. They had just sat down when in came Cali Misnet, dragging Draco Malfoy along behind her, hand in hand.

When she saw a shocked group of her friends from school, she yelled, "Hey guys! We'll come sit by you after we get some ice cream! Right Drake?" She looked at her boyfriend and to their surprise, he smiled and nodded sheepishly. They got a couple dishes and squished two chairs up to the table.

"So, how are all of you?! I haven't seen any of you since term ended!" she said energetically once situated. No one answered. They were all staring between Draco and each other, and back to Draco again. "Guys?"

They all started talking at once, saying generic responses such as, "Oh, fine, and you?", "Not too bad," "Tired from shopping," and the like.

"And er how are you, Draco?" Ginny added, slowly. He glared at her, but after Cali elbowing him in the side, he answered.

"Great," he said, and smiled slightly, eyeing Cali to make sure she was satisfied with his answer. But he continued, "I've had a long holiday, really long. There wasn't much to do when Cali wasn't around."

"Yeah, we spent a lot of time with each other over the summer. I got to see his mansion and spend some time with his mum. She's doing a lot better than last summer, since she's had a lot of time to get used to the idea of Lucius being in Azkaban. What did everyone else do?"

The rest of them were still staring at the very quiet, very tame looking Draco sitting at the same table. They couldn't believe how different he was than the Draco they remembered. "Er I went to work with my dad. Helped out with The Quibbler and stuff," Luna spoke.

"My parents went somewhere abroad," Hermione said. "I stayed at the Burrow for a month."

"Oh yeah?" Cali said, propping her chin in her hands on the table, and smiling. "So, what did you two do, eh? You and Ron I mean."

"Oh, well," Ron began, turning tomato red. "Nothing really, er.. happened."

"Yeah, we're together now, but nothing --"

"Oh stop lying you two!" Ginny exclaimed. "Plenty happened! Especially to you Hermione!"

"Really!" Cali shrieked. "What?! Tell me!"

"Well, Ron got his apparator's license, right? And well, he's not very good --"

"Hey!" Ron yelled, as Draco started to laugh.

"Oh, shut up Draco, you're not any good either," Cali told him, and he immediately shut his mouth. "Keep going, Ginny!"

"No. Cali I'll tell you later okay. We have to get going anyway," Hermione said, looking at her watch.

"No we don't," Luna said.

"Yes, we do, Luna." Hermione said once more, directing her eyes at Draco quickly.

"Yeah, let's go," Ron agreed. Then everyone realized why, and stood up, said good-bye to Cali and Draco, and left the ice cream parlor.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted, slapping his sister upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"You know very well what it was for! Why did you have to start in on that, with Draco there? He doesn't need to know what happens between me and Hermione." Hermione and I, Hermione thought.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to make conversation. What the heck was Malfoy doing anyway?"

"No kidding, he was all nice and stuff," Harry said.

"Didn't you guys notice?" Luna said. "He's dating Cali. She has him whipped!" Everyone burst out laughing at the thought of Draco being under the control of a girl, and decided to go their separate ways.

"I've got to check out something at the quidditch store.," Harry said. "Anyone want to come with me?"

"Yeah, I will."

"I'll go with you and Luna too," Ginny said.

"Count me in," Ron said.

"Actually, Ron," Hermione started. "I want to show you this thing at Flourish and Botts."

"A book?" Ron asked, unenthusiastically.

"No, not a book." She saw his look of disappointment. "Oh, just come on."

Luna smirked. "We'll see you guys later then." And they all turned and went their separate ways. Just as they turned around, Ginny ran into someone and he knocked her over, falling on top of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he started, picking himself up off of the ground, brushing off his pants. He held out his hand to help her up.

She took it and said, "Oh, its okay. I didn't wat--" she stopped and starred into his eyes.

"Ginny"

"Dorian."

They both looked away, and didn't know what to say. Luna whispered something to Harry and they walked away.

"How've you been this summer?" he asked her. "Since.. well, you know."

"Oh, fine I guess. Just kind of, stayed around home. Always something happening with fifteen people in the house."

"Yeah."

"And yours?"

"Meh, not that great. I really missed hearing from you after a while."

"Oh."

"I'm not really sure why I broke up with you. I really don't have the slightest idea."

"Then why did you?" Ginny asked, stifling back tears.

"I don't know!" Dorian laughed. Ginny smiled. "Want to get back together, Ginny?"

"Yes! That would be soo awesome!" Ginny replied excitedly. "Er well, sure, if you want to."

"Yeah, of course." They hugged, kissed, and ran off to find an empty alley.

Meanwhile, Hermione was dragging Ron through the busy shoppers towards the bookstore. Ron was still not sure what he was bringing him there for. "So what's this thing you want to show me anyway, Hermione? I know Flourish and Botts is your favorite store and everything, but I'm not a huge fan of it."

"You'll see. Just wait."

Ron kept walking, but wasn't satisfied with Hermione's answer. They walked into a crowded bookstore, and she took his hand to lead him. They went past rows and rows of bookcases, through a somewhat hidden, twisty hallway, turned a corner, and came to a door that was very hard to see, and had no handle. Hermione took out her wand and whispered a few words, and the door handle appeared. She opened up the door, and shut it behind her and Ron when they were inside.

"Hermione -- what is this? Where are we?"

"This," Hermione said, turning on a dim blue light. "Is the restricted section--"

"The what?"

"--or the equivalent thereof."

"Huh?"

"This little room is full of novels that are, shall we say, naughty." Ron turned around as Hermione turned on a brighter light, illuminating a seemingly endless room of stacks of books and cases. It was as if they were in a completely different store. The rows were so close together, there was only room for about one or two people between each one.

"Okay, and why is it that we're here?"

"No one is allowed in this room without the key from an employee. Obviously the majority of the customers in the shop at this time of year are Hogwarts students. The people working here aren't going to be worried about anyone wanting to read these so called--" Hermione smirked. "--smutty books, now are they?"

"No," Ron said oddly, noticing the way she said 'smutty'. "Hermione, why'd you say it like that"

"Oh, I suppose I've read a few myself," she answered.

"How'd we get in then?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say that I'm Hermione and just know things like that, shall we?" With that she rammed up against him, and started kissing him with all sorts of passion. They stumbled back through a few stacks of books, and managed to roll up against one of the cases till they came to another area of the room. Their arms entangling, knocking over books, they couldn't control their lust. But there wasn't much room to do anything other than kiss and move their arms much, so they weren't able to do anything other than that.

They ended up hitting a wall, what Ron thought was the back of the room, as his back was on it. Hermione pushed up against him forcefully once more, and the wall gave way. They fell back onto a hard street out in the open, Hermione on top of Ron, but after a quick glance around, they saw no one was around, and kept at it, not caring how they got there. With room to move now, Hermione tore off her shirt. They kissed once again, and rolled so Ron was now on top. He leaned in to her neck with his lips, and started to move down to her chest, her fingers combing through his hair.

"Blimey! What're yeh two doin'?" Hagrid's voice boomed. "Out in the middle o' public!"

"Hagrid! Where did you--" Hermione quickly shoved Ron off of her and put her shirt back on. Ron stood up quickly, but didn't know what to do with himself.

"We were just -- er -- well, you see, Hagrid--"

"Don' worry about it, Ron. I jes hope yeh two get a room next time. Blimey, what a shock to see when strolling down the street," Hagrid said, and he walked off towards the commotion of the main street.

"How did we get out here anyway?" Ron said to Hermione, totally confused.

"There must be another secret door somewhere around here. We just happened to push against the right part of the wall."

"That was pretty awesome, though," Ron said smiling. "We should go to Flourish and Botts all the time!"

"Oh, Ron, you pervert!" Hermione teased, pushing Ron toward the busy street.

"Pervert?! You're the one who wanted to go back in that little room in the first place!"

"Yeah, well its not my fault you're so hot!"

"Well, I guess if you put it that way. I am pretty damn hot," Ron laughed. They made their way into the hustle and bustle, but were surprised to see it so much more excited than usual.

"Wow, what's going on out here?" Hermione said, her smile drifting away.

"I don't know. Hey, here comes Harry, Luna and Ginny."

"Ron! Hermione!" Ginny shouted. "We've been looking all over fo--"

Harry interrupted ecstatically, a wide smile stretched across his face. "SIRIUS HAS BEEN CLEARED!! HIS NAME'S CLEARED!! EVERYONE KNOWS THE TRUTH!!!"


	10. Chapter The Tenth

Sirius was hit. He started to fall, but couldnt keep himself from it. He knew he wasnt doing so well; he was hurt, in pain, and on the edge of his life. The room around him started to fade away, and he knew where he was being taken. The dias had overtaken him, was pulling him under the black veil.

But what about Harry? No!!! Whats happening to Harry?!

He could hear the voices beneath him start to welcome in to the deep pit of oblivion, the world between the wizarding and muggle worlds. Although strangely happy, Sirius didnt want to hear them. They sent chills up his spine, and he had only stopped falling when they came toward him, coming out into the view from when one looked in.

"Welcome, Mr. Black, weve been waiting for you."

"Yes, weve been watching the battle. Its time you joined us."

"Wh- where am I? Who are you?!" he shouted back at them, holding up his wand to them.

"Your wand does not work here. You may put it down Mr. Black."

"Oh, leave the poor man be," said a wizard with long, metallic silver hair. She was wearing a long navy blue robe with white specks of dust shimmering all over. She had a calm, very relaxing voice. "Sirius, my name is Aria Gwendolyn. Im sure you are very frightened."

"Frightened? There is a more appropriate word, Im sure, mlady," someone sneered.

"Silence!" she snapped. Then she turned back to Sirius, using her warm voice again. "Im sure you have many questions that need answering --"

"Who are you? What am I doing here!?"

"I am here to answer those and other questions for you, Sirius." She put her hand on his back and started to lead him out of the center of the room. "If you will come with me, I will straighten everything out for you." Sirius wouldve hesitated, but her touch had a calming effect, and he felt strangely safe with this woman. They walked down a wide corridor, and turned into an empty room with a desk, and two chairs on either side. After closing the door behind them, Aria motioned for him to sit down; he did, and she sat opposite of him.

Aria picked up a basket and offered it to Sirius. "Peppermint?"

"No thanks."

"I insist, Sirius." He took a piece, unwrapped it, and took a bite. He felt more easy and relaxed.

"Thank you," he said.

"Now, you asked to know where you are."

"Yes."

"This is a place wizards go when they are on the edge of their lives, but are not yet ready to die. More importantly, wizards who come here have done something extremely great or worthy in their lifetime, and deserve a second chance at life." She picked up a goblet and took a sip from it, then continued.

"You, Sirius, were wrongly sentenced to Azkaban and survived its Hellish darkness. When you escaped, you came to love Harry Potter as your own son. Not many can learn to love someone as a parent does their child. Because of these great things you have accomplished, you deserve a second chance." She took another drink from her goblet.

"There is one disadvantage to all of this though."

"Yes?"

"If you choose to go back to your life, you will not have your powers anymore. You will become a Muggle, and would be allowed no contact with the wizarding world. There are only two ways to get past this."

"And what are those?! Tell me!"

"You must take the life of another, the life of someone that is dear and close to your heart."

Sirius gasped. "And the other?"

"The other one," Aria sighed discouragingly. "The other way may complicate your transfer back to life."

"How?"

"You could end up dead, permanently. You would not come back here to be able to try again. Your body would disappear from the Earth."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"Very great. In the written historical accounts we have, only about forty-five wizards have succeeded in this task."

"How many have tried?"

Aria hesitated. "Approximately six hundred."

Sirius looked very grim. He pondered to himself about this important decision. After a mere few minutes, he had come to a decision and spoke. "I definitely want to go back, but if I were to take the easy route, the safe route, I would never be able to see anyone thats important to me; Remus, Albus, the Weasleys, and most importantly, Harry. I wouldnt be able to know what happens with the Dark Lord, wouldnt be able to help out in the efforts to defeat him if I did. I couldnt live like that. And I definitely cannot sacrifice someone I love just so I may live. That would be horribly selfish. So I must do the near impossible and face the horrible odds presented in the way that allows me to go back to my real life."

"Are you sure, Sirius? This decision should not be taken lightly, and you should take more time to think about it."

"Yes. I am one hundred percent sure this is my decision. Theres nothing more to think about; the choice is clear. If I go back as a Muggle, I am as good as dead."

"Then the decision is final."

"Yes."

"I will tell you then, how the procedure works. There is a potion that will put you in a state of sleep that is only a fraction away from death. This is why it is so dangerous. If it goes too far, works only a little bit better than it is supposed to, it will kill you. While you slumber, your body is transferred to a small cottage in a vastly barren land. When you awaken, you will find a vial and a portkey. The vial contains a potion that takes away the effects of your being here, in between the worlds of life and death. The portkey will take you to the location of your choice, but it must be secluded, and, especially for you, it must only be available to those who know and trust you."

"How long will it be before I can do this?"

"We can have it ready in fifteen minutes. Do you know where you want to be brought back to?"

"Yes, its actually quite simple. Id like to be taken back to my house."

"Your house? Are you completely sure that its safe and well secluded?"

"Yes, quite sure."

"Then that is where you will wake up. What is the address of your house?"

"Er -- forgive me, it has been so long since Ive said it out loud. Might I have something to write on and with?"

"You cannot say it?"

"No, Ive learned not to, and it will be easier and quicker this way."

"Very well," Aria said, conjuring up a piece of parchment and a quill. Sirius wrote down the address:

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London

"Very good. Come with me then," she said, standing up and leading Sirius out of the room. "While I have the portkey prepared, you shall lay down and get ready take the potion. It takes about fifteen minutes to have the full effect. When you wake up, take the vial and quickly be on your way. The portkey will be a flowerpot on the floor in the corner of the room. Do you understand all this, Sirius?"

"Yes I do."

"Here is where you will be given the potion. Are you ready?"

"I -- I think so."

"Then I wish you the best of luck and hope that your attempt is not in vain."

"Thank you so much, Aria."

"Do not thank me, Sirius. It is the good deeds and actions in your life that you have to thank." She left the room and a wizard in a long, deep red robe motioned for Sirius to lie down on the bed. He handed Sirius a cup of grey liquid, fogging over the edge.

"You must drink all of this," said the wizard. "Do not worry, Sirius. I have been giving this potion to wizards over the years and I have a sense that you will make it through. Theres a certain quality that all of the ones who have made it share. I couldnt tell you exactly what that quality is, but I feel that you have it."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, drink."

Sirius gulped down the potion, every last drop, and immediately felt the effects of its magic. He instantly hit the bed and fell asleep.

Sirius woke up feeling cold and very tired, but he soon remembered what had happened. He had to get back to Harry! He went over to the table with the vial on it and dumped its contents down his throat. Instantly he felt warmer and very much energized. He found the flowerpot and was immediately transported to his house in London. He found himself in the basement. He rushed up the stairs quickly, ran down the hall, and smashed open the kitchen door.

Everyone who was sitting at the table, Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape, Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, Luna, Tonks, Moody and the rest of the Order, looked up and gasped at what they saw. Between everyones shouts of merriment and surprise, Harry stood up and ran over to Sirius and wrapped his arms around him.

"I told you he wasnt dead Lupin! I knew it! I knew he hadnt died!"

"I almost did, Harry. In fact, I might have been. I dont really know."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah! How did you survive?! What happened to you?!" everyone exclaimed at once. Even Dumbledore was perplexed.

"Sit down everyone, calm down. I will tell you."


	11. Chapter The Eleventh

"Well, I suppose that makes you quite special then, doesnt it Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

"I suppose so."

"I just cant believe youre back!" Tonks said. "Even Dumbledore here thought you were done for."

"Yeah," said Ron.

Everyone turned to face Dumbledore. "Well, I cant know everything!" he cried out in his defense. "Lets just be thankful that Sirius is back and safe with us."

"Yes, lets," Snape replied coldly. "But at the same time, let us not forget that we have a Dark Lord to defeat."

"Oh! What happened after I died?!" Sirius shouted, and everyone winced. "Well, you know what I mean. Does fudge believe us now? Did he get a hold of the Prophecy?"

"Calm, Sirius, one ruddy question at a time," Moody told him. Dumbledore then explained everything that happened after Sirius fell through the veil.

"So whats going to happen now?"

"For the time being, the Order has reformed here until we uncover enough information for us to decide our next move. Weve got some good spies out there, and so far weve heard very important and significant information on Voldemorts whereabouts and plans. Hopefully, this next move will be a major one..."

"How was he -- What did they -- What happened?!" Ron hollered in excitement.

"Well, somehow Sirius found Peter Pettigrew in his animal state, and he trapped him in a box and immediately-"

"Peter Pettigrew?" Ron butted in. "I thought the Daily Prophet said he killed himself."

"Ron, you know that periodical has proved itself unreliable many times over," Hermione replied.

"Yeah. Anyway," Harry continued. "Sirius owled Lupin and they met up at the Ministry and took Peter before the Wizengamot and made him change back into his human self and tell how he had framed Sirius!"

"Thats great Harry! Now you can finally live with him!" Hermione cried, wrapping her arms around Harry.

Seeing this, Ron pushed Hermione away from Harry and hugged him himself. "Im just so happy for you, mate!"

"Yes, yes, hazah for Sirius!!" Luna shrieked, shoving Ron into Hermione and smothering Harry with her own hug. Just as Ginny started to feel the slightest jolt of jealousy, Dorian had caught up with the group, grabbed her hand and stole her from the group. Hermione, now in Rons arms, gave him a mischievous grin and leaned in for a kiss when an owl came squawking in her direction.

"Perry! You really do have horrible timing!" she laughed.

"He really does!" Ron agreed. "Whats so important that he needed to interrupt us?" Still chuckling, Hermione retrieved the envelope, opened it up, and began to read aloud to Ron.

"Dear Hermione. Hope all is well at the Weasleys. School is surely starting soon. Im sure thats good news for you!"

"Of course its good news for Hermione!"

"Oh, bugger off and listen!" Hermione said, elbowing him in the side. "We have some more good news for you. You have a little brother or sister coming! Isnt that simply wonderf--"

"Ew!" Ron shouted.

"What? Ive always wanted a little brother or sister!"

"You know what that means though?!" He looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"Oh Ron! Thats really -- Ron!! Why did you have to put that into my head!! Now whenever I think about having a sibling -- OH! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Hermione gave Ron another elbow in the side, this time with more force, and continued reading. "Were still here in Hawaii, but will be returning home next Tuesday; a little earlier than planned, but were getting homesick."

"Or gutted that they cant shag anymore."

"Honestly Ron! Hope to hear from you soon, love Mum and Dad."

"Who cant shag anymore?" Luna asked.

"My parents," Hermione answered, glaring at Ron.

"Why do you say that?"

"My mums pregnant."

"Youre going to have a little brother or sister?! How exciting!"

"Yeah, thats what I thought too," Hermione replied, glaring at Ron still.

"Stop that! Youve got to admit that its rather disturbing knowing your parents have been shagging--"

"Ron!!" Hermione scorned.

"-Heh, I bet it was an accident."

"RONALD!!"

"Whats shagging got to do with anything?" Harry asked, looking clueless. The three of them stared at Harry in disbelief.

"Youve got to be kidding me," Luna said.

"Er -- no. Why? What is shagging anyway?" They looked back and forth between each other, amazed at Harrys naivety.

"Shagging is slang for having sex Harry," Hermione explained.

Harry paused for a moment. "Oh... right." But he still looked a little confused.

Rons eyes widened. "You do know what that is, right Harry?"

"Yeah. Of course. I -- er -- well, I never really, you know, understood the whole... concept of it, I guess."

"WHAT?!" Ron and Luna bellowed in unison.

"Im sorry! I live a pretty sheltered life away from Hogwarts you know. And Im not exactly constantly surrounded by it. So come off it!"

"Hes right guys," Hermione said. "Im sure Sirius can tell you all about it when you are living together."

"Oh, and Im sure hes a perfect candidate for that," Ron said sarcastically. "Being a social outcast for almost twenty years."

"Oh Ron, be quiet.! Youre not helping!"

"Crikey, Hermione, whats with you today?" he groaned. "Dont tell me you still have your period." Luna quickly backed away as Hermione shot him a horribly frightening look.

"And what if I do, RON?"

"Er -- I dont know, Hermione, I er--"

"What are you trying to say, RON? That whenever I have my period I turn into a MONSTER? That I cant handle my own TEMPOR? That Im so horrible that - that you dont even want to be around me? " She let out a tiny whimper. "That you dont want to -- to be my boyfriend?" She burst into tears. "Is that what youre trying to say?" Passersby were starting to stare at the scene. Ron looked at Ron and Luna, but they both shrugged.

"No, Hermione, youre not that unbearable," he started shakily.

"What?! So Im unbearable?" She heaved an even louder cry.

"No!! Hermione! Shh!" He took her in her arms. "Its just that youre a little more, well, emo-"Luna shook her head. "Expressive," Luna gave him a thumbs up. "during this time. But thats just more passion from you. And I love how passionate you are about things." Hermione let up her crying, looked up and smiled. Ron then leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "I cant imagine what itd be like to snog with you right now." Hermione burst out laughing, and after Ron jumped back a little, he stepped up to her again and awkwardly wiped some of the remaining tears off her face.

"Hey you guys," Ginny said, joining the group, with Dorian at her side. "Its about time to head back isnt it? Hermione?"

"Yes, Ginny?" Luna and Harry gave her a quick glance and Ginny realized she shouldnt ask what was wrong.

"Er -- Isnt it time to go back and meet up with everyone else?"

Hermione looked at her watch. "I suppose it is."

With a quick kiss to Dorian, Ginny parted from her boyfriend and left with the rest of the group. They joined the rest of the Weasley clan at the cauldron shop and flooed their way home, with only three days before the first day of term.


	12. Chapter The Twelfth

That evening when everyone met back at the Leaky Cauldron, there was much excitement about Sirius and Hermione's baby brother or sister. Percy decided to show up and look supportive of Sirius ("I knew he was a good chap all along."), most likely to try to get back on Hermione's good side. But everyone was so happy, not even Fred or George made any sarcastic comments about it.

Later that evening, after Mrs. Weasley had shooed everyone up to their rooms to get ready for bed, Ron and Harry were discussing the day's events.

"Right. Enough about me, Ron; what exactly did Hermione have to show you in Flourish and Botts?" Harry asked suggestively.

"Oh, just a bit of porn," Ron answered casually.

"What?! You've got to be joking!"

"No! I'm absolutely serious! There's this hidden room in the back that she broke us into - it takes a special key to get in supposedly - and it's full of smutty books!"

"Smutty?" Harry laughed.

"Oh, come off it, it's just the word Hermione used."

"Right. So you're in the porn section, and?"

"And, well, she rammed me up against all these book shelves and kissing me! Then there was this hidden door that she accidentally pushed us through and we were all of a sudden outside. Then she tore her shirt off! And then along came Hagrid and ruined it all. It was completely mad!"

"I'll say, a bookworm like her doing something like that to you?! Insane!" Ron got up to smack Harry upside the head when the door flew open.

"Harry, I'd like a word,"

"Well hello to you too, Luna," Ron said.

"Oh, hi Ron. Having a good chat with Harry are you?"

"Yes, in fact. But I guess that's over for now. Keep it at a PG level, will you Harry?"

"Bugger off, Ron!" Harry snorted as Luna began to lead him by the arm out of the room. Ron went over to his bureau and pulled out some clothes to change into. He was pulling off his shirt when there was another rap-tap-tap at the door.

"Who's there?"

"Hermione."

"Just a min - I mean, come in!" After tossing his shirt on the bed, Ron went to meet her as she shut the door behind her, taking her in his arms and bending slightly over for a kiss. He pulled back and smiled widely at her. "Hi."

Hermione giggled and kissed him again. "Hi yourself."

"You know, I've been thinking about your parents' news all night."

"Yes, and?"

"Well, I think we should make a little baby of our own. What do you think?" he asked as he gently pushed her onto his bed and laid down on top of her, nipping at her ear. Even though she knew he was joking about getting her pregnant, Hermione scooted out from under him.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about, actually," she said, sitting up.

Ron sat up and put his hand on her inner thigh. "Right. So we're not ready for children. But there are ways around that you know." He slid off the bed and onto his knees in front of her, leaning in to catch her lips once more, but what he got was Hermione's hand in his face.

"Ron I'm serious! Can you just stop for one second and listen?" After nodding and trying to apologize with his lips muffled by her hand, Hermione chuckled and took it away from his face.

"C'mon Hermione, I thought you were trying to be serious?"

"I am, I am! Okay, no more being cute for you. Promise?"

"Yes, I pwomise."

"Stop!" Hermione grinned.

"Sowwy."

"Ron, please," she said, the smile fading from her face.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Thank you." She cleared her throat and recomposed herself. "Right. Earlier today I know things got a little... wild in the bookstore but I would like to sort of, settle the terms between you and I before things get carried away. Do you agree? Is that all right?"

Ron thought about this for a moment and realized he hadn't ever actually thought of this part of the relationship he had wanted with her for so long. Settling the terms? What did that mean? he asked himself. "What exactly do you mean by that, Hermione?"

"Well, what are we exactly? Two friends who snog; a couple of people who just happen to find each other attractive; a couple romantically involved; a fling?"

"I thought we were that second to last one there: romantically involved, or whatever. I mean, if that's what you want."

"Yes, yes, of course. I don't take just anyone to the back of Flourish and Botts, you know," she smirked.

"You mean there's been others that you - well, you know."

Hermione blushed. "No, no. Just,...just you." Ron looked relieved and she continued. "Right. So we're romantically involved. Now the other part of this is, er... to be completely honest..."

"What?"

"Well, it's sort of important to me that, that I not go too far... physically. Not that I don't want to be physical. Especially with you! I mean, yes definitely with you. But just not anything that... er... well I just don't want to have any regrets and -"

"Hermione," Ron said, taking her cheeks in his palms and grinned. "I understand."

"Thanks, Ron."

He kissed her lightly and continued in a joking manor. "I understand that you don't want any hanky panky and that - tha..."But Ron had just remembered the Weasley gene and its effects, and suddenly really didn't want to risk her finding out about it, and his face went blank.

"What?"

"Oh.. er.. nothing. Well glad that that's settled then. Good night Hermione." Ron stood her up, much like she was a doll, pecked her on the forehead and rushed her out of the room. He shut the door on her as she dubiously said good night in return, and plopped back down on his bed, face down into his pillows. After a few moments he turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Why did he freak out like that? It's not like he was that concerned about it, right? Of course he loved her, but first loves like that are hardly ever the one people end up marrying... right? But that's hardly what Ron wanted to believe. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. After a moment of rest his eyes popped wide open.

"Fred, George?"

-POP- -POP-

"Yyyyyyessss?" The two asked, Extended Ears version 3.5 in their hands, giant sneers on their faces, quickly breaking into a roar of laughter.


	13. Chapter The Thirteenth

The last few days of summer holiday had quickly flown by. It was now ten till eleven on September first, and students and parents were rushing about on Platform nine and three-quarters. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Luna were hauling their luggage onto the Hogwarts Express as Mister and Misses Weasley waved them off. Fred and George had slept in, in a way to tease all the others still in school.

Luna insisted Harry and her found a compartment to their selves, Ginny had been invited to sit with some of her friends, so Hermione and Ron ended up sitting with Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas, being as all the other compartments were full. They greeted each other and got as comfortable as they could in the seats of the train.

"So, have you two heard the news?" Dean asked everyone. They all shook their heads, and he continued. "Snape's finally gotten the position as the defense against the dark arts professor!"

"That seems to be how it goes doesn't it?" Neville said.

"What do you mean, Neville?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm finally rid of him for potions, now that we're in our last year. I could have managed a different potions professor ages ago."

Everyone laughed.

"Has anyone heard who our new Transfiguration professor's going to be?" Ron asked. "You know, since Professor McGonagall, well, since the accident…"

What Ron was referring to was in fact no accident, but no one dared to say what really happened. Since the end of the war against Voldemort, there were still a few of his followers that were in hiding. Every once in a while one of them would show up, usually to do something terrible as a last effort to their cause.

One of these people, Araville Amador, had discovered that Minerva McGonagall had been one of the people who fought the hardest against Voldemort's efforts. She also discovered that McGonagall was staying at Hogwarts over the summer. An unregistered animagus, Araville snuck into the castle, found the professor diligently at work, and murdered her.

Dumbledore had caught Araville in the act, but was too late to save her. He had Araville bound, and called in the Minister of Magic. She was sent to Azkaban soon after.

"I haven't heard," Hermione replied.

Neville shook his head. "Neither have I."

The rest of the train ride was rather boring after that. Hermione had taken out a book, both Ron and Neville had fallen asleep, and Dean browsed through latest issue of The Daily Prophet, soon falling asleep himself. There were only about ten minutes left until the train pulled onto the grounds of Hogwarts, when there was a rap at the door. Hermione looked up from her book to see Ginny, tears rolling down her face.

Hermione shut her book quietly and went over to open the door. "What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked, leading her in.

Ginny sniffed and looked at all the sleeping boys. "Oh, nothing," she lied, badly. She started to sob a little and spoke again. "Oh Hermione! It was awful! I was sitting there with my friends, having a good time, and Dorian walked in and made this big scene about me not sitting with him and then Susan shouted at him for shouting at me then I started to cry and Dorian stormed off!!!" She let out a loud wail that stirred Ron and Dean out of their sleep.

"I followed him to go talk to him about it and then he said I was just too much to handle and that I wasn't worth all the effort and he might as well just find someone else to be with!!! I didn't know what to say and so I just starting bawling and he looked back at me like I was some sort of baby! Oh Hermione!! What am I going to do???"

Hermione looked to Ron and Dean apologetically, then back to Ginny. "Well, Ginny, dear, I think the best thing would be to just let him go."  
  
"What? I can't do that! I love him too much!"

"Ginny, do you really? He broke it off during the summer, and again just now, only a short time after making up with you. He wasn't the best beau, you have to admit."

Ginny stared out of the window for a few moments. She sniffed again and wiped her face with her hand. "I suppose you're right Hermione. He wasn't very nice to me ever. Only when he wanted to –" she suddenly realized Ron was awake. "Well, you know what I mean. Sorry to bother you guys."

Ginny, now pink in the face from crying and being embarrassed for making such a big scene, left to go change into her robes. Hermione suggested that they too get their robes on, and Ron nudged Neville awake. Soon the train had pulled up to the station, and everyone found a carriage to crawl into. Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Dean and Neville and searched for the carriage Harry and Luna were sitting in.

"I just couldn't believe it!" Harry exclaimed as Ron and Hermione sat down.  
  
"What?" Ron asked him.

"Snape being the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor!"

"You've heard too, then," Hermione said. "How'd you find out?"

"Didn't Malfoy and his body guards come knocking on your door to gloat about it? He couldn't have been more smug."

"No, we found out from Dean," Hermione told him.

"Has news got to you about the new professor for Transfiguration?" Luna asked solemnly.

Ron and Hermione both shook their heads. "Dean and Neville asked us that earlier," Ron said.

"No one seems to know," Harry said. "Loads of other students were discussing it as they passed our compartment the whole way down here."

Luna sighed. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

Their carriage pulled up in front of the steps, and the four made their way up to the doors and found a place to sit in the Great Hall, next to Ginny, who still looked upset about what had happened on the train, as Luna went off to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

They engaged in small chit-chat and conversation while the rest of the students piled in and took their places at their house tables. Snape had decided to make rounds to all the tables and greet several students. He came toward Harry with a great grin across his face. "Hello Harry! Good to see your Ron! Hermione, did you have a good summer? Ginny, can't wait to see you in class!" They confoundedly gave a small smile back, and he continued to talk to random Gryffindors, making his way to the other houses as well.

"What's he playing at?" Ginny asked the others, just as confused as she was.

When everyone was sat down and ready to start one of the best feasts, the headmaster rose from his seat and held up his hands to quiet everyone.

"Welcome everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am pleased to announce that it is our second official Voldemort-free year!" There was a small roar of chortling from the students, and Dumbledore continued. "I am also delighted to announce that we have a few additions and changes to our staff this term. Taking on the Defense Against the Arts class is our own Severus Snape, who is very excited to get the term underway. Happily joining our staff is Sarah Wilson, who will be teaching Muggle Studies."

He stopped and allowed time for a short applause to welcome Professor Wilson, cleared his throat and continued. "This summer, we lost a dear and talented professor and friend, Minerva McGonagall. While we will surely miss her, we are very lucky to find such a wonderful wizard to continue her legacy. Taking the position as Transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor House is Mitchell Calloway."

There was another pause for applause, this time much heavier from the Gryffindor table, and Dumbledore spoke once more. "In years past, our caretaker Argus Filch has always reminded me to tell you that the forest is out of bounds to students. But I, along with a committee within the Ministry of Magic, have come to the conclusion that it is no longer a threat to anyone, so therefore it is not forbidden to enter. However, I advise students to find their way out before darkness falls, as it is very hard to navigate without daylight.

"One last announcement before we begin the food prepared for us by our wonderful House Elves," Dumbledore winked at Hermione, who grinned in return. "I'm very saddened to say that there will be no Quidditch this year." There were groans all throughout the Hall. "But there is a positive side to this horrible news. The field and stadium will be under construction so that we can have a state of the art arena to compete with!"

There were a few cheers at that, but Ron moaned again. "Aw, bloody hell Harry. We won't even be here to enjoy it!"

"Now," he smiled. "I believe it is time that we begin our marvelous and spectacular feast!" Instantly, the empty plates and pitchers on the tables were filled with scrumptious food and drink, and the students dug right in, filling their stomachs until they could hardly move. When it was time for the students to head back to their common rooms, Hermione nodded at Ron, and they both stood up.

"Gryffindor students, welcome! Most of you know who we are already, but for those of you who are new to our school, I am Hermione Granger, and this," she patted Ron on the back, "is Ron Weasley. We're your prefects for this year."

"And, our modest Hermione here is also our Head Girl!" Ron piped in, causing Hermione to blush, despite the fact that she, along with everyone else, had been planning on it for years.

"Thanks Ron," she smiled at him.

"No problem!" he smiled back.

"Right. Everyone follow me and Ron up to the common room –"

"Or she'll have you expelled before you can say Zonko's Joke Shop!"

"Ron!" Hermione elbowed him in the side and they began walking out of the Great Hall.

"You know Hermione," Ron said as they started up a staircase. "You should've said 'everyone follow _Ron and me_ up to the common room,' not 'me and Ron!'"

"Oh shove off you great oaf!" she teased.

When they arrived at the portrait that hung outside the Gryffindor common room, the Fat Lady had a smile on her face and greeted them. "Hello students! Have a jolly good summer? I had a wonderful summer, if I do say so myself."

"Hello. Our summer was good as well," Ron answered her. "First years, this is the Fat Lady, who you will need to give the password to in order to go into the common room, which leads to the dormitories. The password for this term is, er… bugger, Hermione what is it again?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized Ron was asking her a question. She had been eyeing Snape as he intermingled with students on the stairs. "Oh, the password? I believe it is hmmmmmmmm," she answered.

"Hmmmmmmmm?" a third year girl repeated, as others looked at one another, wondering the same thing. "What sort of password is that?"

The Fat Lady chortled. "One that allows us to have just a bit more fun throughout the day. It was my friend Violet's idea actually."

"I think it's a good password," Neville said. "One I can actually remember."

As the students laughed with Neville's revelation, the portrait swung open and Hermione led the students in, Ron following right behind her. The two prefects gave a short explanation of the castle and grounds (Hermione quoting from Hogwarts, A History several times), then found one of the squishy chairs to relax in; Ron sitting with Hermione in his lap, dangling her feet over the arm.

"People are staring at us," Ron joked.

"Aw, let them stare," Hermione whispered back to him. "I want everyone to know that you're mine, and no one else's." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Ron put his hand on her cheek and pulled her in closer. "Don't tempt me, Miss Head Girl. We don't want you getting into any sort of trouble," he said, kissing her softly. "Besides, it's me that'll be doing the claiming around here. After all," he kissed her again. "It was me who stole your glasses."

"You mean, 'it was _I_ who stole your glasses," she teased.

He laughed. "How do you figure?"

"Well, you wouldn't say, 'me stole your glasses,' now would you? You'd say, 'I stole your glasses.' So it'd be, 'it was I who stole your classes.'"

Ron rolled his eyes and let out an overly dramatic sigh. "Fine, fine. It was _I_ who stole your glasses. Are you completely satisfied?"

She leaned in very close to him and kissed him long and passionately. She pulled slightly away. "You tell me."


	14. Just A Note Not A New Chapter

How did you like the sleek, no-A/N design? I think it looks more professional and nice, so I'm getting rid of my tacky looking author's note. Sorry! …or for that matter, you're welcome!


End file.
